percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Herc Jones
"So I'm just a mere pawn!? I was just created to be a weapon!?" -Herc to Zeus, at Olympus Hercule Jones, the son of Lord Zeus, king of the skies and ruler of Olympus and Annie Jones. He was raised on Olympus, trained by Ares himself, studied with Athena, and practiced archery with the twins Apollo and Artemis. he has the blessings of Hera, Apollo and Artemis, Athena, and Ares. His title is the champion of Olympus. He killed many monsters, and some Titans and gods. Some include Perses, Pallas, Triton, Cetos, and many many more. To please Poseidon and Hades, he was given Hades' eye color and Poseidon's fatal flaw,loyalty. His best friends are Janice Grammer, daughter of Athena, and Jesse Martin, son of Hermes. History Herc was sired by Zeus to be the Champion of Olympus. His mother died giving birth to him, and so he was raised on Olympus for 12 years, until Hera wiped his memory and he was sent to Yancy, where a satyr, disguised as a janitor,escorted him to camp, but they were met by the Minotaur and some Harpies but they were defeated by Herc. Appearance Herc is takes on the skin tone of his mother, which is caramel.He has wavy black hair,and brown eyes. He is fairly tall. Personality Herc is very loyal towards his friends and family, and loyalty is his fatal flaw. He gets very serious in battle and a surge of power comes when his friends are hurt in battle. He is very kind and caring. Blessings Blessing of Hera: Can see mistrust in others Blessings of Apollo and Artemis: Master in archery Blessing of Ares: Is skilled at every weapon he uses Blessing of Athena: Is very wise Abilities ADHD Dyslexia Fighting skills: Herc is a very Skilled swordsman,as he was trained by Ares.He is also very strong,just like his namesake,like when Herc caught a flaming boulder hurtling toward him and directed it back to the laestrygonian who threw the boulder at him. Aerokinessis: he can fly and control the air and wind. Atmokinessis:has a minor degree over weather. He Can summon lightning bolts Electrokinessis: can emit sparks of electricity Zeus Authority: can control anything in his fathers domain Magic Weapons Windbreaker: A sword made of celestial bronze.It was given to Herc from Ares and it is stored with war and wind magic. LightningStorm:A spear made of Adamantine Silver,a very special metal that kills mortals,immortals,and monsters.It was given to Herc from Zeus and it has a fragment of Zeus' master bolt inside, which is still very powerful. Relationships Family Zeus: Herc and Zeus aren't close,but Zeus eyes flare with pride at his accomplishments Athena: The closest of the Olympians to Herc Ares: Herc may look up to Ares Annie Jones: She died giving him birth, but he wishes he could meet her. =Friends Jesse Martin: Herc's best friend and the son of Hermes.Him and Herc are very close Janice Grammer: Herc's other best friend and the daughter of Athena.They are very close. Romance Codi Parks: It is strongly hinted that they both have feelings for each other. She is a daughter of Apollo Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:Children of Zeus